Following Charlie Weasley
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: When Charlie displays unusual behavior during the war, Kingsley suspects him of going over to the other side. What will he discover when he follows the young man? Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Charlie displays unusual behavior during the war, Kingsley suspects him of going over to the other side. What will he discover when he stalks the young man? Slash  
**

**Rated: T for...reasons...**

**Disclaimer: "WHEN YOU CALL MY NAME, IT'S LIKE A LITTLE PRAYER, I'M DOWN ON MY KNEES, I WANNA TAKE YOU THERE!"**

"I have to go do...something. I'll be back later!" Charlie rushed out the door and into the night, not giving Mrs. Wealsey the chance to beg him to stay in the house. Arthur was the only one who went anywhere nowadays, what with dementors floating around and death eaters lurking around every corner or the earth. However, Charlie frequently left, never giving any explanation.

"Does he do that often?" Kingsley asked, more than just mere curiosity in his voice.

"Oh, maybe once a week. Usually on Saturdays." Mrs. Weasley responded.

"And does he ever tell you where he's going?"

"No, never. I suspect it's really private, otherwise he would tell us, right?" But Kingsley didn't respond.

"Come on Kingsley," Fred Weasley butted in. "You don't honestly think that Charlie, Charlie Weasley, is fraternizing with the enemy?"

"In these dark times, anyone could be. We have to be safe."

"Fine, I have veritaserum. We can use that on him." Fred suggested, but Kingsley shook his head.

"No, I think we need to see where he's going. I'll be over next Saturday."

So it was that next Saturday rolled around and Kingsley was perched on the Weasley's couch. He watched with pretend carelessness as the second oldest Weasley bounded down the stairs, kissed his mother on the cheek and rushed out the door. Molly looked at Kingsley with disapproval, but he stood up, used an illusion charm on himself, and followed Charlie out the door. Charlie took a few steps across the lawn and disapparated. Kingsley muttered a spell, and the place where Charlie just stood turned bright green. He steps into the green mist and came out in a different location.

He stared around him at the small house that he now stood in. The walls were bright gold, and the curtains swayed with a brilliant deep red color across the lighter red carpet. The color scheme reminded Kingsley of being in the Gryffindor common room. He saw a light on in the room at the end of a tiny hallway and followed it. The door was cracked open slightly, and Kingsley could hear voices from the other side. The voices were muffled, however, so he step closer to get a look.

From his position he could clearly see the outline of a giant bed, with two occupants. It was clear by the bright red hair that Charlie was on top, arms wrapped around his silent companion. Kingsley smiled at the thought of Charlie being in love, because he had never known the man to be dating anyone. _Why would Charlie want to hide this from his family?_

That thought was clarified a second later when Charlie rolled onto his back, his partner pressing him against the bed. Pale skin, dark brown hair that was almost black, and male. Most definately male. He pushed his lips down on Charlie's neck, earning a quiet moan in response.

Kingsley spun on his heel, back to the living room, and disapparated back to the yard of the Weasley's. He charged though the door, too shocked to remember to knock. Which would explain why Arthur tackled him.

"Imposter! Molly, keep the children upstairs, I'll take care of this filth!" Arthur snarled. He brandished his wand and held it in the man's face.

"No, no, Arthur, it's me! It really is me!"

"Oh, real original! Make sure you tell that one to the creator, bloody imposter!"

"No, dear, that really IS Kingsley!" Molly pulled her husband off and they stood looking at each other for a few seconds. Then Arthur smiled and slapped Kingsley on the back.

"Sorry, there, mate! Never can be too careful!"

"Did you find out where he's going?" Molly asked, concerned.

"He, uh...went to visit an old friend from school." With this, Kingsley said he had work to do and left the two parents thoroughly confused.

Meanwhile, Fred and George were listening in upstairs. They grinned, identical shadows of evil in each face, and went to look for their veritaserum. If Kingsley wasn't going to tell them where Charlie went, then Charlie would have to tell them himself.

**So, I was actually planning on writing the entire thing with Fred and George slipping Charlie veritaserum, but I decided to write that in another part. Let me know if you'd like me to write that, otherwise I won't bother. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Fooling Charlie Weasley

Charlie came back the next morning looking refreshed and smiling more than usual. It was very common behavior for the redhead on a Sunday, but until now Fred and George hadn't released how unusual it was in a general sense. It was the middle of a war; why would he come back smiling every Sunday? and where on the bloody Earth does he go each Saturday?

"Ready, Fred?" George whispered as they peered around a corner. Charlie was sipping tea and talking animatedly with Bill about the latest news on the trio's whereabouts. Somehow, the twins managed to convince Bill to help them out. Bill gave them to signal when he presented Charlie with a Daily Profit and asked him to read the fine print in one of the articles. As Charlie bent close to the paper, Fred grinned and brought his wand up.

"Ready, George." A tiny vial of veritaserum floated through the air quickly and, with precision and stealth, Fred managed to dump a few drops into Charlie's tea. He pulled the vial back and passed it to George, who stashed it back in his sweater. The two watched, delighted, as Charlie reached for the cup a few seconds later and drank the last bit of it down. Bill looked over at the twins and his lips pulled up ever so slightly into a smile before he continued to converse as if he saw nothing.

"Do you think that's enough time?" Fred muttered a half-minute later.

"Dumbledore got Crouch to talk after about two seconds."

"Yeah, after he drank a whole sodding bottle."

"Point taken. Let's give it another minute. I do believe food is in order."

The twins returned a few minutes later with a plate full of small apple pies that Andromeda brought over the previous day. They set the plate down in front of their older brothers and took seats next to Bill, across from Charlie.

"Hello boys," Charlie muttered into the Profit.

"Yeah, whatever," George spit out. Charlie's head snapped up at the vicious tone.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch?"

"I'm tired of being coped up in the damn house! How on Earth do you manage to get out every weekend?"

"S'not that hard. Mum's used to me leaving, and she knows I won't listen if she tells me not to." Charlie picked up his tea cup and stared dejectedly into it, already missing the sweet taste of Chamomile.

"Where do even go, anyways?" Fred pretended to sulk.

"My fiancee's house." Charlie answered immediately. A few seconds passed silently, Bill, Fred and George staring at their brother in shock, and Charlie staring back with the classic dear-in-headlights eyes.

"F-fiancee? Since when?" The question came from the door, and Charlie wanted to slam his head on the table. Mrs. Weasley was standing in the doorway with a wash cloth in her hands, dangling to the ground, clearly forgotten.

"Since last year," Charlie spit out before he could stop himself. He clapped a hand over his mouth and stared wide-eyed at the twins. "What the hell?"

"You're _engaged_ and you didn't tell us? Why not?"

"Because I didn't think you'd want me to marry a man...bugger!" Charlie jumped up and snatched his cup off the table, half angry and half confused.

"You're gay!" George looked like someone had told him they'd be celebrating Christmas twice this year. Mrs. Weasley had passed shock and was now smiling slightly, as if she had suspected this about her son all along.

"YES! NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Charlie was certainly more confused than anything else at this point. He brought his cup back to the kitchen.

"Well, that worked better than I thought it would." A few seconds of silence was broken by a very angry redhead standing in the doorway, glaring daggers at the twins.

"VERITASERUM IN MY TEA!"

"That's our que to leave, Fred."

"I do believe you're correct, George."

They just barely managed to dodge Charlie's hexes as they raced up the stairs, congratulating their brother on his engagement the entire way up.


End file.
